Jasper (Dragon Quest 11)
Jasper is a character and secondary antagonist in Dragon Quest XI. He is known as the cold-blooded strategist of the Kingdom of Heliodor. AppearanceEdit Jasper is an attractive young man with cruel features. He has fair skin, small yellow eyes, and chin-length light blond hair with some of the fringe covering the right side of his face and a long ponytail that goes down to his waist. He wears an ornate suit of silver and gold knight's armor over chainmail, white trousers, and a white pair of boots. Attached to his armor is a long white cape with red lining that reaches down to his feet. Emblazoned on the front of his armor's breastplate is a golden two-headed eagle, which is the symbol of Heliodor. PersonalityEdit Jasper is a ruthless tactician and is skilled in the art of war. He is known for his accurate judgement and decisiveness and has achieved many victories due to his skill, such as securing victory against a large army of monsters with only a small force. Although he is a soldier, he is also capable of using powerful magic, as well. Jasper is childhood friends with Hendrik, both undergoing knighthood training at the same time, but Jasper bears a jealous streak towards his him for being more well-liked. BiographyEdit Jasper and Hendrik were childhood friends who trained as junior knights for the king of Heliodor. At a young age they met Princess Jade, both amazed and stunned by the babe. Later into their training, Jasper propesed that they would sneak into the King's room at night via a secret passage in the kitchen. However, the king noticed and scolded Hendrik for such actions. (Jasper was running late to the agreed meet time.) At Hendrik's knighting ceremony he reached out for to Hendrik for a handshake. Hendrik ignored him and proceeded to accept his knighthood. Infuriated, Jasper made a pact with Mordegon. By assisting him. Jasper was promised great might and power. World of Light By the events of the game Jasper had also received his Knighthood, becoming Heliodor’s celebrated tactican. When the Luminary came to visit King Carnelian, Jasper was sent to Cobblestone to kill the villagers. However, Hendrik came to save the villagers and Jasper locked them up instead. Jasper later catches up to the Luminary in Gondolia, after silencing the Mayor's son. He and his men successfully capture Erik. He then used Erik as a way to lure out the Luminary (now dubbed Darkspawn) and had his men search the city for the Darkspawn. His soldiers failed, so Jasper engaged the party on their rescue attempt but was soundly defeated. As the Luminary and his party were escaping via the Salty Spitoon, he summoned a Tentacular to stop them. However, it was scared away by the Gondolia merchant ships, but not before he warned the Darkspawn that he will be there when his luck runs out. He later went to the Sniflheim Royal Library after hearing about Krystalinda being entrapped in a book. He realised her and requested she dispose of Hendrick. Jasper continued to serve Mordegon until his master's reveal at Yggdrasil. He then attacks the Luminary by surprise with the power of the dark orb he obtained from his master. With this, he defeats the party and attempts to take the Sword of Light before Hendrik arrived. Mordegon ambushes Hendrik and praised Jasper for his success. After the fall of Yggdrasil, he gave Jasper the Silver Orb and made him Supreme Commander of the Spectral Sentinels. World of Darkness Jasper has taken up residence within the now ruined Heliodor Castle. When Hendrick and the Luminary approach the castles throne room, Jasper is waiting there. He taunts Hendrik about his gullibility and his recent conversion to the Luminaries side. He then clashes with Hendrik and reveals the reasoning behind his actions. While Hendrick is able to beat him back, he then retreats. But not before he shows a preview of his Unbound form and gloating about how he has now “surpassed Hendrick”. He then leaves Tyriant to dispose of the Luminary. Jasper is not seen until the party reaches the Fortress of Fear. He watches on high as they defeat the last Spectral Sentinel, Indignus. He then ambushes them by creating an illusion of Veronica. Serena (Dragon Quest XI) is able to dispose of the illusion by using her harp. Hendrik then correctly assumes Jasper is behind it and attacks the party in his Unbound form. Although he is defeated, Jasper makes a last ditch attempt to sever the Luminary’s friends and make him fight the Lord of Shadows one on one. He does succeed in doing so temporarily, however they are able to overcome Jasper's attack and he begins to fade away. He then confesses that he was actually just envious of Hendrik and Hendrik says he always thought Jasper was stronger. He then leaves Hendrik his knights emblem. In the new world Jasper attempts to ambush the Luminary at Yggdrasil again. However the Luminary is able to reflect his attacks with the Sword of Shadows. Infuriated, Jasper battles and is defeated by the Luminary. He then launches a desperate attack on the Luminary, breaking the Sword of Shadows in the process. King Carnelian and Hendrik enter again, and Carnelian kills Jasper before he can reveal that it is Mordegon possessing him. Jasper then vanishes in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind his knights emblem for Hendrik to claim. Category:Villains